slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
This rp dosent have a name yet because i cant think right
WARNING: This roleplay cannot be joined. It is more or less a story. Oh nooo everyone has been captured and Toby has to save themmmmmmmmmmm This is a story. Oh great Roblox has captured everyone except Toby so Roblox can rule the world so Toby has to stop Roblox. (also Toby is in his human form the entire time) Story Everyone was standing together, talking and chatting. Toby came running up to everyone. "Hello everyone!" Just then, before Toby got to everyone, a giant R flew above everyone, sending a thing that disabled everyone's powers. Then the R captured everyone in a cage. Then ROBLOX appeared on top of the R. ROBLOX: "I will rule this world, and every world!" Toby: "hangonwhatshappeningrobloxisevilwhat." Then the R flew away with everyone and ROBLOX cackling on top of it. Then a blast from the R almost hit Toby, but it sent him flying. After he landed, he stood up and rubbed his head. "What happened...?" Then something hit Toby and flew into him. "What the?" He then began running very fast. "WHAT IS GOING ON TODAY!?!?!?!? Hang on..." There were Roblox themed robots around. He then jumped and turned into a light blue ball, and then did a homing attack on the Robots, doing a massive homing chain. "Wowie!" This music started playing. Then a blue shield thing appeared in front of him with a hole at the back, and he then started going much faster, destroying any Robot he touched. He then did a homing attack chain on flying enemies over a large gap, all the way to the other side. He then jumped into a rainbow circle and went forward in the air over a gap. He kept running, following the giant R. The giant R stopped, and so did Toby. "Let my friends go!" Roblox: "No." Then a giant red Dominus with arms appeared. "Try and get past THIS!" This Boss Theme started playing. The Dominus started chasing Toby, slamming each fist down. It then slammed both fists down at the same time, sending out a big shockwave. Toby jumped over the shockwave and then began doing multiple homing attacks on the fists, then one of the fists went flying onto an orange R on top of the Dominus. Then the Dominus began looking like it was dizzy, and then it fell down. The boss music sped up. Toby then did multiple homing attacks on the orange R on the Dominus. Then the R exploded, and Toby went flying, but he landed on his feet. The boss music stopped. Roblox: "You got through that?" Then the giant R ROBLOX was on flew away. Toby began chasing it again. This began playing. There were more robots. (Now just replicate stuff from the first area, but with some things different.) The giant R stopped again. ROBLOX: "Try getting past this one!" This music began playing Then a noob with a sign that read "Dont." on it. Then four mini-noobs appeared around it. The noob then began batting the mini-noobs with the sign towards Toby. Toby did homing attacks on the mini-noobs that were flying towards him, sending then towards the big noob. Then the music sped up and 8 mini-noobs appeared, going on to a stack and then the big noob jumped on top of the stack. Then the stack began trying to jump on top of Toby. Toby boosted into the stack, destroying all the mini-noobs, and then finally boosted into the big noob, making it explode. The music stopped. ROBLOX: "Stop defeating all my robots!" Then the R began fleeing again, and Toby chased it again. This music played. -----------------------to be continued------------------- Category:Other Category:THE GREAT something's Pages